The Promise
by otose
Summary: A promise was made between a man and the Shinigami King, what was the promise? how does it involve Kagome? Trapped in both past and present, there seems to be no escape from this promise for not even the Kami's can break it. Whoot I'm back perras!
1. Chapter 1

Otose: New story. No this is not a sequel just another story about Kagome and Ryuk.

***Note*:** Kagome's dad is alive; his name shall be Takeo meaning hero or gentlemen. Kagome's mom name for this fanfic shall be Ai meaning love and affection.

Also Takeo does know about the legends, meaning he knows about Shinigami's and the death notes and such.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_*Flash back*_

_A man was lying on the ground, bleeding, he had just been shot and left to die in a dark alley way, after being mugged. The man groaned in pain, he didn't want to die, not yet, not now, not when his wife was due anytime now this month. He had short black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a white button shirt and jeans .He had only one chance, to save himself, it was risky but worth a shot. He called out._

"_OH Shinigami King! Please here my plea! Save me please and I'll give you anything!" He shouted, hoping that his cry was heard. It was._

_A ray of light shot down as an old man appeared; he was dressed in white robes and had gray hair, but his eyes, his eyes shone bright._

"_What is it that you will give me if I save your life human?" Asked the old man._

"_Anything, anything you want." Replied the wounded man. The Shinigami King looked above the man's head and looked down at him._

"_What is your name?" He asked, already knowing the man's name._

"_It's Takeo Higurashi." He said. The Shinigami King nodded, just two more question._

"_Why is it that you wish to be saved?" He asked._

"_My wife, my wife and my soon to be born child." He gasped in pain._

_Shinigami King nodded, everything would work out to his advantage._

"_I'll save you, if only you promise you first child life to me, to which I will look after and perhaps wed to one of my Shinigami's."_

_Takeo gave a horrified look. The Shinigami King smiled._

"_Do not fret; I won't take your child away from you and your wife. I will simply watch after your child and make sure no harm comes towards your child."_

_Takeo nodded. The promise was made. The Shinigami King touched the man's forehead and healed him of his wound. Takeo got up and brushed the dirt from his pants and faced the King._

"_Thank you." He said._

_The Shinigami King smiled._

"_One more thing, what is the name of your child?" He asked smiling._

_Takeo answered him,_

"_Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."_

*Feudal Era.*

A girl in a Blue coat and plaid skirt uniform rode across the fields carrying a huge yellow back pack, riding a pink bike. She had black hair with blue tint's and bright blue eyes. The girl, Kagome Higurashi, she was on her way to Kaede's village. She stopped in front of the hut and got off her bike and went in.

"I'm back." She said, moving the matt out of her way.

"Kagome!" Shouted Shippo, jumping into the time travelers open arms.

"Hello, Shippo, I brought you something." Kagome said setting her pack down and pulling a pack of lollypops. Shippo's eyes widen in glee.

"Thanks Kagome!" He said grabbing them and jumping off her.

"Lady Kagome, glad to see that you came back to us." Miroku said greeting his friend.

Kagome smiled, "Glad to see you too Miroku, I brought you a pack of gum like you asked." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku said sitting down in his area of the hut. Sango stood up and greeted her sister.

"Kagome! How's your family?" She asked.

"Great, I brought you that watermelon shampoo that you like." Kagome said handing it to her. Sango thanked her and put it away with her belongings. Kagome looked around the hut.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Kagome frowned already knowing the answer.

She huffed and got up to go find the stupid hanyou.

Sango and Miroku watched as she went searching for the doomed mutt.

"Should we stop her?" Asked Sango looking at Miroku.

"No, let her be, I just hope the Kami's have mercy on Inuyasha's poor hide." Miroku said answering her.

Sango nodded, there was going to be hell.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: First chapter done!

Roger: Another one about them?

Otose: Yup! Just a side project don't get me wrong, something to do while I wait on Raven's chapter for the other story.

Roger: Very well, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Otose: Glad everyone likes my story!

Roger: Yes, well not everyone *cough cough*

Otose: Oh yea! (: Haha well she can yell at me at school. To the story!

*Note: Kagome is in high school, which explains her uniform (refer to a manga or internet for image) and that means she's older and has more control of her powers!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome glared at the offending forest, searching for a stupid hanyou and a possible flower plot.

'When I find that dog, he is in big trouble!' Kagome thought as she pushed a branch out of her way. She heard voices coming from the west side of her and she walked towards the direction.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, walking into a small clearing. Lo and behold there he was with Kikyo.

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered as he quickly let go of Kikyo, who was glaring at her. Kagome ignored her and addressed Inuyasha.

"Well, obviously you're too busy with my incarnate here to find the jewel shards." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at her, trying to get words out. Kagome huffed and turned around leaving the small clearing.

"If that's the case Inuyasha, then I'm going back home. I do have school to worry about beside this." She called behind her as she walked away from the stun half breed and the ever glaring dead priestess.

Kagome frowned as she walked back to Kaede's village to retrieve her bag, yes she may have just come back, but damn it! She can leave whenever she wants! Beside there is an upcoming test to study for.

"Kagome!' Sango said as she watched her 'sister' walk in. she saw her pick up her bag and walk out.

"Tell me you're not leaving so soon, you just got here!" Sango said as she followed the miko out and accompanied her to the well.

Kagome gave an apologetic look at her, "I'm sorry Sango, but I can't deal with Inuyasha right now, and I also have a test coming up that I need to pass." She said as they walked towards the well.

Sango sighed, but gave a smile anyway, "Alright, good luck then." She said giving a supportive look. Kagome nodded as she sat the edge of the well, and with a final wave she jumped in.

She smiled as she was surrounded by the blue and purple colors, before softly landed at the bottom of the well. Kagome sighed as she climbed the latter her father had put there for her. She exited the well house and made her way towards her house.

She went inside and went to kitchen surprising her mother.

"Kagome? Back so soon? Did you forget something dear?" Ai asked as she watched her daughter sit down at the kitchen table. Kagome rested her head on the table as she answered her mom.

"No, I just wanted to come back since there was nothing going on in the past and Inuyasha rushed me for no reason." She explained.

"Oh, well at least you'll be able to go to school for a while." Ai said, trying to cheer her up, she looked at the clock.

"Oh, your father should be home soon, and I need to go pick up Souta, would you like to come?" Ai asked.

"No thanks mom, I want to relax if you don't mind." Kagome said as she got up and made her way to her room.

Kagome opened her bedroom door and went in flopping onto her bed. Her rom has changed over the years. It was no longer pink and girly, blue had become the main color.

Blue bed sheets with a light blue pillow cases. Her curtains were a soft yellow buttercream, with a matching rug. Her desk had remained white with a rolling black chair, with a shelf at the top holding her school books. She also got a nice HP computer flat screen. And in the corner of her room was a bookcase and next to it her white dresser. Finally across her bed next to the desk was a T.V.

Kagome sat up and grabbed the remote on the nightstand next to her bed as she turned the T.V. on.

"In later news it seems that Kira is still killing criminals eluding the famous detective L."

'Detective? Criminals? Kira?' Kagome thought as she paid attention to the news broadcast. Kagome frowned as she watched the news about Kira and L, it was lucky for her that they were going over everything.

"How awful." Kagome said as she stood up and gathered the things she would need to take her shower.

'Now people are taking sides, Kira or L. How troublesome no human should that much power. It also explains all that who side are you on at school.' Kagome thought as she made her way towards the shower.

A nice hot bath was what she really needed. Kagome out as she dried off and got dressed in grey baggy sweat pants with a black tank top. She made her way towards her room to drop off her clothes.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled as she ran down stairs to the open arms of her father, Takeo Higurashi.

"Hi daddy!" Kagome greeted as she hugged her dad.

"Hey there, princess, how are things in the past?" He asked as he let go of his daughter. Kagome smiled.

"Things are going great, but right now things are going slow." She said as she followed her dad into the living room, "So, how's work?"

Takeo sighed, "Fine, my boss wants me to fire a few people though." He answered as he ran his fingers through his black hair. Kagome gave her father a sympathetic smile. Her father worked in an office building, and was the owners of the company's right hand man and advisor.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure you can figure it out!" Cam Souta walking into the living room. He had grown and was wearing his regular clothing.

"Souta right dear, if anyone can figure it out, you can!" Ai said, as she walked into living, "By the way dinner is ready."

Everyone went into kitchen to sit down and eat.

"Hey Grandpa." Greeted Kagome and Souta to their grandfather, he smiled at them as he sat down at the table.

"Hello children." He answered, as Ai set the food down at the table.

Kagome smiled, she really enjoyed it when she could spend family meals like this with her family. She just hoped she can spend a few days with her family before Inuyasha came to drag her to the past. Well if he tries she can always sit him, till he gives.

Dinner finished and Kagome helped her mother with the dishes. As soon as that was done, Kagome was racing upstairs to her room, but her mother called out.

"Oh, Kagome! Hojo called earlier, he said he wanted to talk to you." Ai said as she called up to Kagome.

"Ok, thanks mom!" Kagome shouted as she walked into her room.

'Yea right, like I'm going to call him. He needs to get a clue.' Kagome thought as she switched into her pajamas and got ready for bed. Unaware of the pair of the eyes watching her.

'She is ready' thought the person watching the time traveling miko.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you liked it!

Roger: Very interesting.

Otose: Yup, also I'll be updating once a week, there also might be a chance of me updating 2 times a week, but mostly 1.

Roger: And with that, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Otose: Sorry but it's going to be short.

Roger: What? Why?

Otose: I'm doing research. Now to the story.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Riiiiiiiing!

Riiiiing!

Riii-Smack!

Kagome groaned as she let her hand slide from the alarm interrupting her sleep. Groggily she got up and yawned. 'Might as well go to school.' Kagome thought as she went to her closet to get her school uniform. White blouse? Check, blue tie? Check, blue overcoat? Check, gray plaid skirt? Check.

She smiled as she got dressed and went to the bathroom down the hallway. She got in and combed her hair, brushing it down. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. She than brushed her teeth, and went down stairs.

"Morning Kagome." Said Ai, as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of Souta.

"Morning mom, I'm leaving for school now." Kagome said as she put on her shoes.

"But you haven't eaten yet!"

"I'll get something at school, Bye!" Kagome said as she ran out the door.

Kagome smiled as she walked to school. After graduating from Jr. High she was able to go to a different high school from her friends, and from Hojo. Kagome smiled even wider, today also happen to be a nice bright sun shine day, the sky seemed bluer and the clouds fluffier.

Kagome walked into the entrance of her school, and made her way for her first class, History. She smiled, this class was her best, and of course it would be if you happen to be living through it.

Kagome waited for the bell to ring, and finally it did.

"Good morning class." Greeted the teacher as he walked in, setting his briefcase down on his desk.

"Good morning." Responded the class as they settled down. Kagome sighed a peaceful smile, it was days like this that Kagome could let go of her worries and forget about the feudal era. She could focus on her studies and finish all her work. She looked out the window of the room, though she also wished she could be outside to enjoy the day.

She sighed, might as well do her work right? She wrote down the notes that the teacher was putting up on the bored. Then the door opened and the principal walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," Started the principal, "But we have a new student."

Kagome watched the door to see the new student, wondering if they were a boy or girl.

"Everyone this is Jaclyn Kojima."

A girl walked in with shoulder length black hair, she had hazel eyes. She walked in and bowed to the whole class.

"Thank you, sir. Welcome Miss Kojima; please take a seat next to Miss Higurashi, Higurashi raise your hand please."

Kagome nodded and raised her, the new student walked to the empty seat next to her.

"Uh, hello I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome greeted as, the new girl set her stuff down.

"Hello nice to meet you." Greeted Jaclyn as she sat down. Kagome smiled and was ready to sit down, but she tried feeling Jaclyn's aura. Kagome's eyes widen as she looked at Jaclyn from the corner of her eye.

'I didn't think it was possible, a demon in this time!'

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope this is good enough.

Roger: Let your reviewer be the judge. What's with this demon?

Otose: In due time, in due time. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Otose: Thank you Dark Void Princess 21 and American Honey for not only reviewing, but for wishing me luck on my research! I have such nice reviewers. So in thanks I made sure to make this chapter long!

Roger: We have no idea of the Japanese school system so were going by the American one. Hope you all don't mind.

Enjoy!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome tried to focus on the notes, but it was hard doing that knowing that you were sitting next to a demon in a time you thought they didn't exits!

She kept on poking around Jaclyn's aura trying to find out what type of demon she was and how strong she may be. She then noticed some traits that may be demonic, such as her eyes, they could be her regular eye color or perhaps a concealing spell. Another thing was bothering her, her name. It was Jaclyn, it doesn't sound like a Japanese name, could she possibly be a different race?

Kagome eyed her from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what race she may be, she was one those types of people that you couldn't tell unless they themselves told you. She went back to her notes, 'Who is she?' thought Kagome.

"Hey, uh Kagome, right?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the Jaclyn, who was packed up and standing in front of the desk they sat at.

"Yea, and what is it?" Kagome asked.

"The bell rang; you might want to hurry." Jaclyn said as she shifted the weight on her backpack. Kagome's eyes widen, the bell rang? When did it ring? Kagome quickly started packing her things up.

"Thank you Jaclyn!" Kagome said as she stood up and walked out the door with her.

"No problem, and call me Jacki please, easier than saying Jaclyn." Jacki said as she smiled.

Kagome nodded, well she seems nice.

"So what class do you have next?" Asked Kagome as she watched Jacki take out her schedule and looked at it.

"I have…Geometry next, with Mrs. Kendo" Jacki said as she folded her schedule back up.

"Oh! I have her too, but that's 3rd period. I'll take you there if you like." Kagome said, maybe she can be friends with this demon girl?

Jacki smiled, "Yea that be great, thanks Kagome."

Both girls smiled, as they walked towards Mrs. Kendo's class. There reached their destination and Kagome waved good bye as she ran to make it in time for her class, language Arts.

Kagome ran into the room and sat down in her desk, and just in time too for the bell rang as soon as she sat down.

"Alright class, settle down and let's go on with what we were doing last class." Stated the teacher as everyone got out there LA booklet and started flipping through the pages. Kagome's eyes twitched she wasn't here last class!

"Um, Mr. Shimizu? I wasn't here last class." Kagome said as she raised her hand getting the teachers attention.

"Ah, yes, please take out your LA booklet and turn to page 23 for now. In your spare time please do pages 20 to 22."

Kagome nodded as she wrote it down in her planner so she wouldn't forget. She quickly turned her booklet and started following along with the teacher and the rest of class, luckily for her, he went over she missed seeing that some of her classmates didn't understand.

Fortunately class went quickly and Kagome hurried to get to her next class, Geometry with Mrs. Kendo. How did she ever pass math in her Jr. High school was a mystery to her, but she be damned to fail this class!

'Hm?' Kagome thought as she spotted Jacki walking out the class.

"Hey Jacki!" Kagome called out she jogged a bit to reach the girl. Jacki turned to the voice and gave a wave to the girl known as Kagome.

"Hey." Greeted Jacki as she watched Kagome slowed down to a walk and stopped in front of her.

"So how was Geo?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, a bit boring, but the teacher is nice." Jacki said as scratched her cheek. Kagome smiled, and an idea popped into her mind.

"Say Jacki? Would you like to join me for lunch?" Kagome asked, maybe she'll accept and she could finally ask her about being a demon.

Jacki smiled, "Yea that be great, thanks Kagome. I'll see you at lunch." And with that she left to her next class.

Kagome smiled; well she accomplished one goal for her High school agenda: Make a new friend to hang with. She went inside the class and sat down at the desk near the window.

She waited for class to start and took out her composition book and got ready for the notes Mrs. Kendo was setting up on the screen with a power point.

"All right class, let's get started!" Mrs. Kendo said as she turned off the light and began teaching them. Kagome smiled, she liked Mrs. Kendo she made sure to find a way to make things more interesting and she always helped her whenever she was stuck.

Kagome smiled when she remembered the promise she made between her, her mother and Mrs. Kendo, that she was to work hard, study hard, and perform to the best of her ability. That did include asking Mrs. Kendo for tutoring lessons when she needed them.

Kagome smiled, if only collecting jewel shards was this easy.

*Time Skip to Lunch!*

Kagome smiled as she and Jacki ate on the roof and watched everyone down below them.

Jacki munched on a Twinkie as Kagome ate from her bento box. Kagome looked at Jacki, should she ask?

"Say Jacki?" Kagome asked grabbing the girls' attention.

"Yea?"

"Do you believe in demons?"

Jacki gave a thoughtful look before answering.

"I guess, why?" Jacki asked as she took the bite on her treat.

"Just wondering, you see I live on a shrine and grew up hearing all sorts of tales about demons and such." Kagome explained, maybe she can get Jacki to reveal her secrete?

"Oh, I see. Sounds cool though, you living on a shrine." Jacki commented.

"Say Jacki?" 'Now or never' Kagome thought.

"Yes?"

"What type of demon are you?"

Jacki gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

"What type of demon are you?" Kagome asked, well not like she was going to outright and say that she was a demon.

"Uh, Kagome? Your starting to freak me out."

Kagome sighed, "Look I'm a miko and that means I can tell if someone is a demon or not and you are a demon."

Jacki stared at her freaked out, and before she can do anything Kagome zapped her hand with her miko power.

"Ouch!" Jacki said as she led her red hand.

"See? My purifications powers only hurt demons, not humans." Kagome said, maybe she'll talk now?

Jacki sighed as she gave a sad look.

"I was hoping to living a normal life, but I guess you're going to kill me huh?"

Kagome's eyes widen, kill her?  
"I'm not going to kill you, I don't care if a person is human, demon, half demon or whatever they may be. I just want to know what type of demon you are."

Jacki gave a small smile, "I'm a Shadow Demon."

"Shadow Demon?" Kagome asked, she never heard of them before.

"Our names give us away a bit, we use our demonic powers to control and become shadows. We also use dark and forbidden magic." Jacki explained.

"Wow, hey can you show me how you really look?" Kagome asked, excited.

"Sure, just wait a sec."

Kagome watched as Jacki closed her eyes and a shadow surrounded her and quickly disappeared. Kagome eyes widen, Jacki had indeed change! Her hair had gotten a bit longer, past her shoulders; her eyes were a soft shade of violet and near her eyes looked like tattoos of a black tear drop.

"Whoa, Jacki you look amazing!" Kagome said as she circled around her friend.

"Thanks," Jacki said giving a smile and putting up her illusion again.

"We should get going the bell is going to ring."

Kagome nodded as the girls walked back down to their classes.

*Time Skip After school!*

Kagome and Jacki laughed as they walked home together. It seems they also shared the same P.E. class and Science class.

"So, where did you come from then?" Kagome asked wondering where she used to live before.

"Well, I was living in America which explains my first name, but I decided that I should have a Japanese last name when I was moving over here." Jacki explained as they stopped at a street crossing.

"America? Really? It must have been a great experience." Kagome commented.

"Yea, I lived in an area called LA, it was not but there was a lot of crime and a bunch of gang members." Jacki said. Kagome nodded, well not every place can be safe right?

"Say would you like to come over to my house?" Kagome asked, as they crossed the street.

"Sure thanks." Jacki said as she followed Kagome home.

Both girls raced each other up the stairs laughing and joking around. Kagome opened the door and let Jacki in, who took off her shoes, Kagome doing the same.

"Mom? I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Kagome called out as she led Jacki to her room.

"And this is my room, make yourself comfortable." Kagome said as she set her bag down and Jacki plopped down on her bed.

"Hey, one thing you have a nice scent." Jacki commented as she looked around.

"I do?" Kagome asked, wow she never really thought she did with Inuyasha always saying how she always smells bad compared to Kikyo.

"Yea, it's very calming." Jacki said as she lay down on the bed. Kagome smiled; well at least she smelled nice right?

Jacki quickly sat up and started sniffing the air.

"Jacki? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, a bit worried she looked so alert and tense.

"I don't know, but I smell something old and musty." Jacki said as she stood up, sniffing the air more.

"Old and must?" Kagome repeated as both girls walked over to her window.

"That's not all, I smell death too." Jacki said, as both girls looked out the window to see Kagome's dad. He was not alone he had an old man with haunting yellow eyes walking beside him. Kagome could sense the dread and possible danger.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope that was long enough!

Roger: Well at least you made longer than usual.

Otose: True, again thank you and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Otose: Yay I love getting new reviewers!

Roger: It's always nice, but don't forget you loyal reviewers

Otose: Of course not!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome watched her Father and the strange man walked into the house.

"Maybe you should go." Kagome said as she faced Jacki. Jacki gave a nod.

"If something goes wrong, just go near a show and tell it you're in trouble it'll give me the message and I'll come." Jacki said as she found a shadow and fazed into it.

Kagome watched in shock and surprise at what she had witnessed, did her friend just disappear? Into a shadow?

'Makes sense I guess, seeing that she's a shadow demon.' Kagome thought as she sat down on her bed. It seems her dad didn't know that she was here. Maybe she should call Jacki back?

Kagome walked over to the shadow that she had left in.

"Um, can you get me Jacki? I need to ask her something." Kagome said, feeling a bit weird and crazy for talking to a shadow. Within Seconds Kagome fell back on her butt in surprise as Jacki popped out of the shadow.

"Something wrong already?" Jacki asked as she helped Kagome up.

"No, but it looks like my dad doesn't know I'm home yet, my mom probably isn't home either." Kagome said thinking about it.

"So what's the problem?" Jacki asked as she sat on her bed.

"I want to know what's going on downstairs without being caught."

Jacki smiled at that.

"No problem we can literally hide in the shadows."

Jacki sighed as Kagome gave her a confused look.

"Alright, I can turn into a shadow and become someone's shadow, or I can blend into another shadow and sneak around."

Kagome nodded, not fully understanding, but she got the jest of it.

"Ok, but how will I be able to do it?" Kagome asked, she was no shadow demon.

Jacki smiled and quickly got up.

"Give me your hand please."

Kagome gave her, her hand and Jacki lead her towards the same shadow.

"Now, don't freak out ok? Nothing is going to hurt you." Jacki explained. Kagome nodded as they both steeped on the shadow and within second felt herself shrinking.

Kagome looked down and saw that she was sinking into the shadow. Jacki noticed her reaction and quickly tried to calm her down.

"Don't scream, don't' panic, you're alright." Jacki said as they sunk deeper into the shadow. Kagome nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before being covered in darkness.

"You can open your eyes."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness and Jacki smiling next to her. Kagome calmed down a bit.

"Now watch this!" Jacki said as she waved her hand and a small little haze appeared and then it became clear.

"It's a picture of my room!" Kagome said, Jacki nodded and they "looked" around Kagome's room.

"Let's go downstairs, that's where my Dad and that man are." Kagome said as they looked at the little portal. Jacki nodded and they began to move.

They shifted down the stairs and into the kitchen. The shadow then melted with the shadow casting off the table. Both girls watched as the men continued on talking.

"Now? Can't you wait till at a later time?" Pleaded Kagome's dad, Takeo.

"No, now originally I was going to have Armonia Justin Beyondormason, but it seems I have to change plans now." Said the strange man.

Both Jacki and Kagome looked at each other confused, what were they talking about?

"What? Then who? Who could you have possibly chosen instead of Justin?"

"A trouble maker by the name Ryuk."

Kagome was confused, who was this Justin? Ryuk?

"Kagome, do you have any clue what's going on?" Jacki asked. Kagome shook her head no.

"I don't but, I have a bad feeling about what they're talking about."  
"Want me to take back to your room?" Jacki asked, as they kept watching Takeo and the strange man.

"Not yet." Kagome said.

"Who is Ryuk?" Takeo asked.

"A mischievous and troublemaking Shinigami."

'Shinigami?' Kagome thought, why would they be talking about Shinigami?

"What's a Shinigami?" Jacki asked looking at Kagome.

"I'll explain once where in my room." Kagome answered, unsure of what was happening.

Jacki nodded, and they went back into Kagome room. Kagome looked through the portal and that they were indeed inside her room.

"Alright, we're going to jump out." Jacki said,

"What?" Kagome asked, but before she could say anything else she saw herself being pulled into the portal and within seconds she was back in her room.

Kagome looked around then back at Jacki.

"Thanks and that was pretty cool." Kagome said as she got off the ground and stood up.

"You're welcome, so what's a Shinigami?"

"A Shinigami is a god of death." Kagome explained, earning her a nod from the demonic girl.

"I see wonder what that had to do with the conversation your father had with that man." Said Jacki as she took a seat on the bed.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I'll find out soon."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Done!

Roger: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Otose: Sorry for cutting it off when u guys we're getting into it! I actually thought that was a good place to stop.

Roger: That and your lazy .

Otose: Shut up! I preserve my energy for scaring children, that's all.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome sat next to Jacki on her bed, thinking. Jacki looked around the room, trying to find more shadows.

"What do you think there talking about?" Kagome asked, only to find Jacki gone.

"Jacki?"

Knock!

Kagome turned to her door and opened it to see her father standing there.

"Hey daddy! When did you get home?" Kagome asked, faking innocence and cluelessness.

"A bit ago, sweetie can you come down stairs with me?" Asked Takeo. Kagome nodded and followed her dad down stairs. She felt a tug, and looked around, no one was there, and yet again she felt a tug. She looked around and then at the ground, no was there.

Kagome was going to ignore it and look back up, but she saw her shadow wave at her!

"Kagome? Kagome, hello wake up honey."

Kagome snapped out if her stupor and gave her dad a smile.

"Sorry dad I just zoned out is all." Kagome replied as she walked the rest of the way down stairs and followed her dad into the kitchen.

'That man is still here.' Kagome thought as she took a seat across from him. She glanced down and noticed her shadow; she waited and saw her shadow nod. Well apparently she just found out another of Jacki's power over shadows.

Takeo sat down and coughed.

"Kagome we have something important to tell you." Takeo started, trying to sound calm and in control of his emotions.

"What is it?" Kagome said wondering what may be going on. The man coughed and addressed her.

"Young lady, you are now old enough to know about the deal between your father and I." Started out the man.

"What deal is that?" Kagome asked, she was starting to feel sick, only a slight shiver went through her, and realized that it was Jacki, trying to calm her down.

"You me dear are engaged to one of my boys."

At that Kagome's world fell apart. 'Engaged? I'm engaged?' Kagome thought, not being able to compose a full sentence.

"Kagome? Kagome please say something?" Takeo said trying to get a response from his daughter. He should have stayed quite.

Kagome stood up from the chair and faced her father with an angry glare.

"Dad! How could you!" Kagome shouted, yelling at her father.

"Now Kagome, pleas I-"

Kagome cut him off.

"How could you do this to me? What if I found someone hoping they would ask me to marry them! How can you ruin my chances?" Kagome yelled, perhaps her father and this man could get rid of the engagement.

The strange man stood up.

"Young lady, all of that matters no more, you are now engaged to one of my boys and will like it!" He demanded making Kagome shrink back a bit. The mad turned to Takeo.

"I must be leaving now, I have stayed to long." And with that the strange man left the kitchen and walked out the door.

Takeo looked back at his daughter; he panicked when he noticed tears threating to fall.

"Sweet heart! Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you." Takeo said placing a hand on her shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off. Kagome stood up and ran upstairs.

"Kagome!" Takeo cried out, trying to reach for his daughter, but she was already up the stairs. He sighed, as he sat down. What had he done?

Kagome slammed her door shut and sat on her bed. She saw her shadow swirl into a vortex type thing, and it started reaching out from the ground. In a blink Jacki was standing there.

"Kagome…"Jacki said walking over and giving Kagome a hug. Kagome returned the hug and just couldn't hold back her tears. Jacki tried comforting Kagome, making soothing sounds and rubbing circles on her back, anything to get to stop crying.

"Kagome, please stop crying, who knows maybe he's a nice guy." Jacki said, trying to cheer Kagome up. Oh how wrong she is.

A young boy with brown hair was sitting at his desk writing names down in a black note book. He was being watched by a blue strange looking creature. The creature looked up and started fazing through the boy's wall.

"Ryuk, where are you going?" asked the boy, momentarily pausing his writing in the black notebook.

"The old man is summoning me." Said Ryuk, as he vanished through the wall.

The young boy watched the spot where he Ryuk had been. He wondered what was going on. Before he could further ponder it, he was called by his mother.

"Light! It's time for dinner!" called out his mother.

"Coming, I'll be right down." Called out, Light as he hid the black notebook in the secret compartment in his desk drawer and left his room.

Momentarily forgetting about why Ryuk was being summoned, whatever it was he had a feeling it going to change the game he was playing with the famous detective known as L.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you all liked it!

Roger: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Otose: I can't believe so many people are putting this story in their story alerts!

Roger: Yes well, that means you're doing a good job.

Otose: Yay! Oh I'm so happy!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Jacki watched as Kagome stormed around her room packing things into a huge yellow backpack.

"Uh Kagome? Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to run away!" Jacki asked, she just made a friend and already they we're leaving.

"No I'm not running away." Kagome said, should she tell her? Well she would find out anyway. With a sigh Kagome told Jacki everything, the time traveling, the jewel, Kikyo and her, everything!

"So you protect the Shikon no Tama?" Jacki asked. Kagome nodded a bit unsure if Jacki believed the whole time traveling thing. Jacki smiled,

"Haha wow! That's so cool Kagome!" Jacki said, her eyes shining with joy and excitement. Kagome a sigh of relief and a smile, it felt nice having a friend who knew about time traveling.

"Yea, I'm leaving now to go back. I've already brought everything we needed and left in the feudal era."

Jacki nodded, "So the next time you meet this Naraku guy, it will be the last battle?"

Kagome nodded, "Yea and the jewel will be whole again."

Jacki nodded and held her hand out. Kagome watched as a black mass swirled in Jacki's hand and disappeared to reveal a necklace with a black jewel. It had a silver chain and the pendent was in a shape of a tear drop with the black jewel incased in it.

"Here." Jacki said getting up and handing it to Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she took it and put it on.

"It has a bit of my power in it. It'll help you travel through the shadows and hide in them." Jacki explained giving a smile.

Kagome's eyes wide and gave a smile as she hugged Jacki.

"Jacki thank you so much! I know this will come in handy!" Kagome said letting go of Jacki. She nodded and gave a look of realization.

"Oh yea, do you fight?" She asked.

"I use a bow and arrow." Kagome answered.

"Ok, so when you're fighting, and can't get a good shot, just find a shadow and aim at it."

Kagome gave a confused look, "What would that do?"

Jacki gave a chuckle, "Since your using the necklace I gave you, the arrow will pass through the shadow and out another attacking your opponent from a different side catching them off guard."

"That's brilliant!" Kagome said, looking at the necklace hanging around her neck.

"I should get going; I'll see when you get back then." Jacki said about to leave.

"Wait! Can you take me in front of the well house? I don't want to get caught." Kagome asked. Jacki nodded and pulled Kagome into the shadows with her and traveled to the well house.

Instead of being thrown out of the shadow they rose from the shadow. Kagome blinked her eyes at the suns brightness and turned around to face Jacki.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jacki said, giving her a thumb up and sunk back into the shadow. Kagome watched and noticed how the shadow started moving at a slow pace and like sonic the hedgehog, it zipped away.

Kagome opened the well house and stared at the bottom. Should she leave? Kagome gave a determined look, yes she was leaving. With new found confidence she jumped into the well and surrounded by the familiar blue and purple lights.

Kagome gave a smile as she saw the clear blue sky above her and climbed out of the well. Kagome took a deep breath let out a dreamy sigh, the air is so clean and fresh!

Kagome walked towards Keade's village ready to get back to hunting down Naraku.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up arms open wide to catch a red furry ball.

"Shippo!" Kagome squealed as she hugged the fox kit close to her. Shippo looked up and gave her a smile.

"Did you bring me anything?" He asked, eyes filled with excitement and anticipation. Kagome giggled and pulled out a coloring book with crayons. Shippo whooped with joy as he grabbed them and scurried back to the village, Kagome shook her head at his antics, but gave a smile and continued her walk back to the village.

Kagome moved away the flap of the hut and was greeted by a chorus of

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled as she greeted her friends. She took a look around.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged her shoulders and Miroku shook his head. Kagome gave an irritated sigh as she set her stuff down.

"Whatever, so when are we heading out?" She asked looking at the two.

"Well since you're here now, we'll most likely leave tomorrow." Answered Miroku as he took a seat.

"Kagome, where did you get that necklace?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to Miroku.

"Oh a friend gave it to me." Kagome said, as she spotted Shippo in the corner of the hut coloring, Kirara watching him.

"It looks very pretty." Sango commented. Kagome thanked her, and looked back at Shippo. She sighed, where was Inuyasha?

*Scene Change*

Light was in his room finishing up his homework, eager to get started on writing names in the death note. He looked up and saw that Ryuk was back.

"So what did they want?" Light asked, not really expecting an answer, which surprised him when he did.

"Looks like I'm engaged." Was his answer as he walked over to Light's bed to sit on.

Light's eyes wide at the answer.

"You're what?"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Is the good enough? I think it is.

Roger: Let your readers decide.

Otose: Please review! And question or suggestion! Send those in too with your reviews if you have them!


	8. Chapter 8

Otose: I'm like losing track of everything!

Roger: You need to be more organized.

Otose: I am! And shut up! **Also when it gets to the feudal era it's going to be rushed so I can get the story going. Sorry if it pisses anyone off. **

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Light faced Ryuk.

"How is it possible for a Shinigami to get engaged?" Asked Light, last he talked with Ryuk, he said Shinigami weren't allowed to have relationships.

"Well this is probably the only way how." Ryuk answered, sitting down on Light's bed.

"Is it to another Shinigami?" Asked Light, taking a seat.

"No, it's to some human miko."

Light gave a confused look, "You're getting married to a human miko?"

Ryuk nodded as he lay down on the bed.

"And if I remember correctly a miko is a shrine priestess, believed to have holy powers, which they used to cure diseases, illnesses and vanquish demons." Light said, more to himself than to Ryuk.

Ryuk nodded, "Apparently she doesn't know she's engaged to a Shinigami yet."

"Why wasn't she told? Shouldn't she believe in you?" Asked Light, this was getting more interesting by the second.

"Most likely, thought the old man wants to wait on telling her, he says we need to wait for something else to happen." Ryuk explained.

Light nodded, he wondered what it could be.

*Feudal Era.*

"Inuyasha! Are you sure this is the right way?" Asked Kagome, they had been traveling for a while now, she was getting tired.

"I already said yes! This is the way to Naraku." Shouted Inuyasha as he glared at her.

Kagome sighed in annoyance, what the hell was his problem? Did visiting Kikyo get him mad? If so then he shouldn't visit her.

"So Kagome how is everything back home?" Sango asked.

"Everything's fine. I made a new friend." Kagome replied.

"Oh, what's there name?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Her name is Jacki." Kagome replied.

They carried on their conversation until they had finally stopped to make camp. Everyone helped set everything up, ate and went to sleep.

Kagome stayed awake waiting for every to fall asleep. At last they all did. Kagome sat up and looked at everyone, wanting to make sure they were indeed asleep. Seeing that they were, she got up and walked away a bit from the camp into a small clearing.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the night sky, how beautiful it was.

"A lovely night no?"

Kagome turned around only to come face to face with a man older than her. He had dark hair, perhaps a dark brown or black, his eyes they were hard to describe so was the color, black? Brown? Gray? She couldn't tell.

"Yes, yes it is." Kagome answered, wary of the man. When did he come into the clearing?

He nodded as he stood beside her looking up at the sky. He was wearing the traditional kimono, the bottom half was a dark blue with the top part white, the sleeves had black, dark blue and light blue in the patterns of waves.

"You are the miko who is collecting the jewel shards correct?" The man asked, still looking at the sky.

"I am what of it?" Kagome said, she was getting an odd feeling from this man, just who was he?

"I see, well I have something to give you my dear." The man said pulling something out from the inside of his kimono.

Kagome was surprised when the man handed her a white notebook.

"I am what am known as a Shinigami, or death god. In fact I am the king. You my miko have caught my interest; no it's not a romantic feeling despite that you are quite lovely my dear. It is your personality my dear, kind to all humans, demons, half demons and such." The Shinigami King replied.

"So, what is it that you want?" Kagome asked as she examined the white notebook. 'Demon Note?' Kagome thought as she read the cover under it was an angel and demon back to back, both we're holding a shining light.

"It has come to my attention that you are fighting the half demon Naraku. It would be easier to kill him with that notebook."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What do you expect in return?"

The Shinigami King chuckled as he spared a glance at her.

"For you to be my ally, you miko have a power like no other. It is something many would like. For years your kind has tried getting rid of us, but to have the miko of the Shikon no Tama they will stop and we will be able to kill as we please." The Shinigami King explained, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"To kill as you please? Why? What need do you and your Shinigami's need to have to kill?" Kagome questioned, angered by his request.

"We need to kill to live, not something you would be able to understand. We have a notebook like yours except it is black and meant to kill humans, giving us longer life with their remaining life span. With your power we will be able to live longer and perhaps do much more."

"That's not right! Can't you find a way to live without killing anyone?" Kagome pleaded.

"No, there is not. Make a choice now miko, help us willingly or I will take matters into my own hands." The Shinigami King said, facing her.

"I am a miko servant to the gods, but not to a death god. I will not help you." Kagome answered.

The Shinigami King frowned, "I see well then. Keep the notebook as a present then, but I request one thing."

"What?"

"What is your father's name?"

"My father's name? It's Takeo Higurashi. Why?"

The Shinigami King did not reply instead chuckled as he walked away into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome stood there just watching to see of something would happen. Why had the Shinigami King? Certainly there was more that he wanted. Kagome shook her head, but there had to be a reason! He just wouldn't give her this notebook for nothing.

Something was up, and Kagome was afraid of what it may be.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope it wasn't too short.

Roger: Hope it hasn't been to long since you last updated.

Otose: Shut up, it's been rough, especially at school.

Roger: Sorry, forgot about that.

Otose: Anyway please read and review! Yell at me in the review if you want. Tell me what needs to be fixed or added.


	9. Chapter 9

Otose: Sorry about the long wait folks.

Roger: Well at least it's almost summer.

Otose: True dat! To the story!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome looked at the spot where the man once was and looked back at the note book in her hand.

She was conflicted. She now held the power to kill any demon or half demon she pleased, but the question was, could she do it? Would she be able to take a life? Even if it was an evil one?

Kagome stared at it and then looked at her necklace; she was given this because Jacki thought she was going to fight, not write some name down in a notebook.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try it, after all it may be a dream." Kagome thought as she looked around the area trying to find something to write with. She sighed, but then thought of something, she found a pointy stick and pricked her finger. She quickly thought of a way to kill him, he needed to be dead and the only to make sure he was dead was stabbing his heart.

She hissed at the pain, but sucked it up and wrote in the notebook:

_Naraku is dead a sleep when one of his detachments goes and stabs his heart and burns it._

Kagome read over what she wrote, it may not be the best way, nor may it work but it was simple.

She closed the notebook and walked back to the hut. She hid the notebook at the bottom of her bag and went to sleep.

*Morning*

Kagome yawned as she got up, and started to make breakfast. Slowly the other members of the group started to get up, smelling the food that she was cooking.

"Morning Kagome." Sango said as she sat down next to her.

"Good morning Sango, sleep well?" Kagome asked, as she kept on cooking.

"Yea, for once I didn't get groped during the night." Sango said, making Kagome laugh.

"That's good; think he's trying to impress you?"

"There's a good chance that he is."

"Well? Are you impressed?"

"Hmm, just a bit, I'd be more impressed when he stops flirting with every pretty girl he sees."

Kagome laughed at the statement, "I'm sure he will one day. He'll see that you're the only girl for him."

Sango smiled and blushed at the statement. Kagome smiled and called everyone else to come eat breakfast. They ate and once again started out on their journey to retrieve the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

*About 2 and half hours later*

The group had traveled quite a bit; they had briefly stopped to rest and then continued on.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and grabbed the hilt of his sword and started growling.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as everyone searched around them.

"Kagura." Inuyasha stated as he looked above them, ready to attack.

She said nothing as she landed on the ground, Kanna behind her. She faced Kagome.

"Priestess, I believe this belongs to you." Was all she said as she threw something at Kagome. Kagome took a step forward to catch it and saw that it was the almost completed jewel. Her eyes widen.

'It does work.' Kagome thought as she looked at Kagura with questioning eyes.

"It seems, Hakudoshi grew tired of taking Naraku's orders as well and killed him last night, and because of this we are now free." Kagura answered. Kanna stepped forward towards Kagome.

"We also would like to thank you; perhaps in the future we will be there to assist you." Kanna said. Kagome nodded, still shocked that what she had written in that notebook had worked!

Before anyone could react Kagura pulled out her feather and flew away on it with Kagura in tow.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked, confused by the whole conversation.

"It appears we have the almost completed jewel now." Sango said walking over to Kagome.

"Wait! Miroku's wind tunnel!" Shippo shouted running over to the monk. He stopped a few feet behind him as everyone else got out of the way.

With a deep breath Miroku undid the prayer beads sealing his curse. He expected to see a vortex of wind, but instead he saw nothing, nothing at all in front of him.

"It's gone." Miroku stated as he pulled his hand back to him and looked at it. Kagome and Sango smiled as they ran up to him.

"Miroku, you broke your family's curse!" Kagome cheered hugging the astonished monk. Sango said nothing as she hugged him as well, tears coming to her eyes.

Of course, moments like these don't last long with Miroku.

"Pervert!" and two loud smacks were heard as both girls glared at the monk holding both redden cheeks.

"Alright quite fooling around, we still got to make the jewel whole!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Shippo came over to them.

"That's right; we need to get Kouga's shards too." Shippo said, jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sighed a bit, Kouga was nice, but then he went off saying that she was his woman. She didn't really appreciate that, she wasn't property!

"I guess we should head towards his den and ask for them." Kagome said, putting away the jewel in her pocket.

"Yes, we should also be on high alert. Now that we have the jewel, more demons will be after us trying to get it, so we should all be careful when going somewhere alone." Miroku said, everyone nodding with his theory.

They took a slight turn on the road and traveled through a forest, it was shady, but if they get attacked with would be hard, there so many tree's in the way!

"How long till we get there?" Shippo asked.

"Now Shippo, don't start with that." Kagome chided, not wanting the small fox child to complain and get bumped on the head by Inuyasha's fist.

"Sorry." Shippo apologized. Kagome gave him a smile and nodded, it wasn't like he meant it, he was still a kid and got easily bored.

"Don't worry we should be there soon." Kagome said, trying to cheer the kitsune up.

'Not too soon I hope' Kagome thought.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope this is good enough.

Roger: Like always, let them decide.

Otose: Right, well if you're not mad at me a review would be nice, if not well I understand I haven't been a good write and updating like I promised. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Otose: Summer break!

Roger: So let's get this story alive again.

Otose: Enough chit chat! Let's get started!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome sighed as they got closer and closer to Kouga's home. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his affection; she was too caught up in about what she had done the night before.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome said lifting her head and looking at Sango.

"I've been saying your name for a minute now, something wrong?" Sango asked concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind." Kagome said, trying not to worry the older girl. She just didn't want to deal with Kouga, though fate can sometimes be cruel.

She sensed two jewel shards coming at them.

'3, 2, 1,' Kagome thought before the very guy she was dreading seeing appeared right in front of her.

"Kagome! How's my girl?" Kouga said giving her his best smile.

"I'm fine, but that's not why we're here for." Kagome said, taking a step back from him. 'Demons have no idea what personal space means.' Kagome thought.

"Kouga we're here for your jewel shards." Miroku said stepping in, hoping to get the meeting going.

"My jewel shards? What for?" Kouga asked.

"You see it would appear that Naraku's detachments decided they had enough of him as well, and well they killed him." Miroku explained.

"Yea, then they gave us the jewel, so now we need yours wolf." Inuyasha said, glaring a bit at him.

Kouga glared right back at him, but smiled when he faced Kagome.

"Alright, but with Naraku gone that means you can finally become my woman!"

Kagome sighed, "Kouga I'm not here for that, we only want the jewel shards please."

Kouga looked shocked, "What? But I'm way better than that mutt!"

Kagome glared a bit, she had enough, "Kouga that is enough, I never had feelings for you, I only see you as a friend and I never gave you any reason to think I returned your feeling!"

"But Kagome-" Kouga started only to be cut off by her.

"And what's worse is that I'm already engaged to someone from my village since I was girl so you have no right over me."

Everyone looked shocked at Kagome's words. She didn't care at the moment, she just wanted Kouga to leave her alone damn it!

"Engaged?" Kouga asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes engaged, now give me your jewel shards." Kagome demanded, honestly what the hell? Why was he dragging this out?

Kouga didn't move, his woman, his lover, was engaged to another man?

"Unacceptable! I will fight this guy to win you Kagome!" Kouga declared.

Kagome glared, she had enough. She walked right up to him and slapped him, leaving everyone else in shock.

"Kouga, I am not you woman! I am engaged and for the last time, give me your damn jewel shards!" Kagome shouted, some of her miko powers surrounded her.

Her miko power however, made the jewel shards react and they tore themselves from Kouga's legs and into her hands.

Kagome stared in shock as she looked at the two jewel shards in her hand as Kouga was on the ground holding his legs in pain.

"Let's go." Kagome said, turning around and walking away, rubbing her head. She would need to check her bag to see if she had any pain killers for the headache she was sure to come.

Everyone was silent as they walked back to the village, though everyone could sense that Inuyasha wanted to question Kagome, and she for one didn't want to deal with him after dealing with Kouga.

When they arrived they went straight to the hut and there Inuyasha began questioning Kagome.

"Since when did you get engaged!" Inuyasha yelled completely mad.

"Hey it's not like I knew! I barely just found out about it! I don't even know who the guy is!" Kagome yelled right back at him, not caring if her yelling was hurting his dog ears.

Inuyasha calmed down a bit, but he was still mad, but before he could say anything Kagome cut him off.

"And whether I do marry this guy or not is not your decision! It's my father and mothers you have no say or right in any of it!" She yelled.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, since when did she start fighting back at him like this?

"Like hell I don't! Don't think you can go off getting married to this guy and forget about us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, angry as hell, "How dare you assume that I would go off and marry this guy and forget about everyone? Sit!"

Inuyasha groaned as he lay on the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watching as Kagome stormed out of the hut.

"Inuyasha? You're an idiot." Shippo said, turning to look at him.

~With Kagome~

Kagome glared at everything in her path as she walked to the sacred tree. 'Who does he think he is! Deciding my life for me like that the jerk!' Kagome thought as she kicked a rock out of her way.

Kagome sat down on one of the roots of the sacred tree and sighed. 'Why can't I decide things for my own like? Why is everything being chosen for me?' She thought pulling her knees close to her chest.

She sighed as she frowned, she was a big girl! She can decide for her own! Kagome quickly snapped out of it when she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" She called out.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: That's it for now sorry.

Roger: Yes, well we would like for everyone to decide what should appear in front of Kagome.

Otose: It can be anything! (appropriate) Like a another OC, a companion for Kagome, a random demon to attack her. Whatever! So please review!


End file.
